


Fiancé

by carteredaf



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Hartmon, M/M, One Shot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6245416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carteredaf/pseuds/carteredaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Барри читает статью из 2024 года и находит кое-какую интересную информацию о местонахождении Хартли Рэтэуэя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiancé

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fiancé](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871975) by [aGoodGoodBoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aGoodGoodBoy/pseuds/aGoodGoodBoy). 



Неважно, как часто Барри смотрел на заголовок, имя не менялось. Айрис Уэст-Аллен. Айрис Уэст... Аллен. 

Он стоял во временном хранилище, глядя на статью. Он пытался прочитать ее, и он был близок к концу, но процесс значительно замедляла постоянная проверка подписи. Хотя Барри мог использовать суперскорость, чтобы прочесть всю статью за секунду, он не хотел торопить события. Тряхнув головой, он сфокусировал взгляд на статье, чтобы продолжить чтение. 

Циско был дома из-за болезни, а Кейтлин разносила еду мета-людям, но это не заняло бы много времени. У него было всего несколько минут только для себя. 

Глядя на чернильные линии, он вернулся к месту, на котором остановился. "Многие годы Стар Лабс была известна как партнер известного героя города. Хотя действующий глава Стар Лабс, Циско Рамон-" Барри улыбнулся на этом моменте. Циско заслужил это. "-отказался от комментариев, его жених, Хартли Рэтэуэй-". 

Барри застыл. Его глаза распахнулись. Его рот широко открылся от шока. Циско. Жених. Хартли. Он моргнул. 

\- КЕЙТЛИН! - Барри оторвался от пола, пробегая мимо ряда клеток, направляясь в кортекс, пока не нашел женщину. - Кейтлин!

Она обернулась к нему, ее волосы растрепались из-за ветра, вызванного скоростью Барри. 

\- Барри? Что ты делаешь здесь? - заметив безумное выражение его лица, она добавила: - Что случилось? 

\- Хартли был в статье. 

\- Что? - глаза Кейтлин расширились до размера его собственных. - Он помогал доктору Уэ... Эобарду? 

\- Нет, - Барри слабо покачал головой. - Хуже. 

Кейтлин нахмурила брови, слегка наклонив голову вперед в ожидании объяснения. Он сглотнул. 

\- В 2024 году... Хартли и Циско помолвлены. 

\- Что?! - Кейтлин уставилась на него. Она ошарашенно моргнула, пытаясь найти этому адекватное объяснение. - Да ты шутишь. 

Барри пожал плечами. 

\- Покажи мне, - скомандовала она. Барри поднял ее на руки, перенося их во временное хранилище и оставляя в кортексе давно позабытую тележку с едой. 

Барри проследовал вперед, указывая на линии. Кейтлин прочистила горло и громко прочла: 

\- Хотя действующая глава Стар Лабс, Циско Рамон, отказался от комментариев, его жених, Хартли Рэтэуэй, говорил с нами от его лица... О господи. 

\- Именно, - согласился Барри. 

Кейтлин обернулась и посмотрела на него. 

\- Что, если Циско узнает? 

\- Что, если не узнает? - ответил Барри не колеблясь. 

Кейтлин уже открыла рот, чтобы возразить, но передумала. 

\- Что, если не узнает, - согласилась она.


End file.
